


Plagg and Adrien

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Other, kittens need hugs, plagg is secretly a marshmallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagg contemplates his relationship with Adrien. Looks like his plan failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plagg and Adrien

When Plagg met Adrien, he promised himself not to get attached. Not like last time. History couldn’t be allowed to repeat itself.

Maybe if he was rude and demanding, the boy wouldn’t bond with him. Maybe if he was standoffish they’d be okay. Less pain for them both when everything went to hell.

Too many losses. Too many bright eyes had glazed over. Too many last grins. Too much pain.

Better to shut it all out and only do his job. It would be easy, he’d told himself when he first met Adrien. A rich boy and part-time model should have been easy to disdain.

But he failed, and he knew in his heart that Tikki had too. He could feel the hum of her bond with the blue-eyed girl the same way he knew she could feel his with Adrien.

But looking at the boy fighting back tears as his father shouted and later curling around a photo of a smiling woman, he knew that Adrien needed this bond, and by his claws if he didn’t need him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Cross posted on Tumblr.


End file.
